The Jack
by MicroSpider
Summary: Jacqueline Cedrella Weasley was a delinquent and Dumbledore had taken an interest in the troublemaking girl. He taught her spells that many witches and wizards could only dream of producing and she's still learning. Unfortunately this was all due to the fact that she's been unable to attend Hogwarts because she's locked in a muggle Young Offenders Institution.
1. Prolouge

***~* Prolouge *~***

* * *

><p>Jacqueline or Jack, had been stuck in a Young Offenders Institution since the young age of 11.<p>

The reason. She was a thief.

And just to make that better, she was also a witch.

A witch who happened to be the daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley and also the sister of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley.

She was the twin sister of the sixth and final brother, Ron.

When Jack was 9 she would sneak into muggle (non magic folk) shops and snatch whatever she could; sweets, chocolate, an apple, a can of coke.

Anything really, she didn't mind whatever it was, it gave her a rush.

Pure adrenaline and an excited buzz.

That was enough for her until she got a little older, then she started to steal bigger things and pickpocket people when they weren't looking. Or so she thought.

The Minister of Magic has spies everywhere and soon caught wind of this. It was brushed away because of her age and every third Friday, her would sit down with her in his office and talk to her about what she was doing.

It worked for a while but she still stole and even more frequently, ignoring the warnings.

Her parents disciplined her more, but her older twin brothers, Fred and George, had a soft spot for her and her trouble making ways.

So they would break her out of her room and let sneak her out of the house so that she could cause more trouble for the dumb muggles.

What they didn't realize, was that she'd been reported to the muggle police and caught on CCTV cameras all over the village shops.

The muggles sent her to Juvenile Detention for it and because of all the warnings, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, didn't do anything to get her out.

So she didn't go with her twin brother on their first day of Hogwarts, she was stuck in a cell with a bunch of other teenage girls in cells surrounding hers.

Fortunately, she had already got all her supplies for school and her wand; 11" Mahogany Dragon Heartstring. Every week for two hours since she was put in there, a teacher from Hogwarts would visit her and give her a lesson on magic, whether it was Charms, Transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her favourite spell being the Patronus Charm because hers was a proud lioness.

Jack had found that she had quite the knack for Herbology and she would look after the Center's gardens to pass time.

Well that and also reading, working out in the yard and tattooing profanities onto herself; which her two twin older brothers could laugh about as she was being screamed at by her mother when she found out.

Her family did visit her when they could, but her siblings were either; at school, working or in another country entirely.

Meaning she got a visit from family at least once a month, her mum was her main visitor, after her eldest brother Bill. Who would visit wherever he wasn't dealing with bossy goblins at Gringotts bank.

Unsurprisingly, her favourite siblings visited the most, while the annoying siblings visited the least (with the exception of Charlie who was always in Romania and visited maybe twice a year.)

Her favourite being Bill, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny and then her least favourite being Percy, who had his head stuck so far up his own ass that his nose could probably touch his lungs.

Jack, had the signature Weasley look.

Red hair.

Her wavy red mane, worked with her faint scattering of freckles on her lightly sun tanned skin and her pale acid green/ambers eyes.

Due to all of the gardening and working out she had a lean muscular 5'4" physique, her stomach was toned flat abs and her chest was large like her mothers. Meaning that she couldn't wear the top half of her orange jumpsuit and had to stick to large white vests.

Jack Weasley was now 14 years old.

Today, after three/four years in lock up, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and one of her more frequent visitors, had managed to 'convince' the warden to finalize her release; seeing as she got over her constant stealing addiction.

Just in time for the Quidditch World Cup and just in time for her first year at Hogwarts as a fourth year.

Jacqueline Cedrella Weasley was getting out and she could finally move from room to room, without the binds of silver shackles or heavily muscled macho women watching her with hawk eyes.


	2. Fellow Delinquent Gingers

*~* **Chapter 1: Fellow Delinquent Gingers** *~*

* * *

><p>Jack was in the yard benching weights, boredom clear as day on her face. There was nothing to do. But that might have been because it was seven at night.<p>

She was currently on yard time, therefore she couldn't read a book because it was in her room (cell), garden because it wasn't her allotted time at the moment because it was dark, and nobody had started a fight yet over some stupid comment or dirty look, so there wasn't any theater.

But apparently that was to end when one of the nicer guards called Misha, came to fetch her.

The tall broad woman with fuzzy black hair, smiled with her teeth at Jack, who could only ask herself,

Why would a woman working in a freaking Juvenile Center be happy?

Swiping a drop of sweat from her brow, Jack smiled slightly back at the 30 year old woman with the taser,

"Hey Misha, what's up? Do I have garden time tomorrow or was I stuck with dishes?" Jack asked, grimacing at the thought of doing the manky dishes of uncleanly teens.

Misha laughed lightly as she always did in Jack's company

"No dearie, a man came about you today. One of you usual visitors? Albus Dumbledore?"

Jack nodded, now listening intently at the sound of the elderly wizard's name.

Misha squealed a little

"Well, he and warden Jenatels had a long meeting the other day and well..." the woman paused for emphasis,

"You're being released! Today in fact and I'm here to take you to clean up, get dressed, then you can leave within the hour if you're snappish!" Misha was now tugging Jack after her into the bleak building and down dull grey corridors.

Jack's acid green eyes were one more bombshell away from them popping right out of her head,

"You're serious? Dumbledore got me released?"

Misha smiled and opened a heavy metal door in a section of the building Jack had never been in before,

"Yep, one hundred and gazillion percent serious! Get that ass in there and get dressed now," she shoved the short 14 year old into the room,

"Apparently your mum and dad are the only members of your family that know your being released today and your siblings have no clue!"

Suddenly the door snapped shut in front of Jack's face, leaving her to quickly examine the room.

A small metal table with a bag on it, a shower with toiletries, towel, a toilet, sink and cabinet.

The teen quickly stripped off her offensive orange jumpsuit, vest and undergarments, before jumping into the shower and scrubbing herself clean with strawberry scented shampoo and kiwi conditioner.

She rubbed away the thin layer of grime she'd built up benching weights, carefully washing her right fore arm, left hip and the back of her neck with caution. Where she had tattooed herself using a sharpened plastic spoon and the ink from a stolen pen a few months ago.

On her arm was tattooed a large black daisy, on her hip was 'Weasley' and on the back of her neck was the very first one she'd done which was 'WITCH!'

She was quite proud of the last, it had taken a while to do and using a shattered mirror to make sure it was neat had been quite a task. A guard almost busted a nut after she saw it when she had her hair tied up in the garden (much like her mum's reaction to her nose piercing one visit), so after that she had to braid her long red hair to conceal it from curious eyes.

After she was clean and dried herself with a towel and hair dryer that was is the cabinet, she braided her hair into two loose plaits tied with hair elastics, so that they ended just above her belly button.

Then she decided to go through the bag to find some clothes.

Jack at first figured the clothes were most likely her younger sister Ginny's or some of her brothers less masculine clothing, but she found herself surprised.

Slowly the door opened a crack and Misha's head popped in slightly, making Jack clutched the dampened towel to her body.

"Sorry about the interruption dearie, just thought I'd tell you that the clothes in there are a parting gift from all of the ladies here. You've always kept us on our toes especially with all those body mods," she looked pointedly at the exposed ink on my skin then smiled,

"But you've kept life interesting and thanks to your nature knowledge, my rose bush isn't dying anymore!"

Jack chuckled awkwardly, hoisting up her towel again, making Misha realize her little interruption was not very welcomed.

The tall guard gave her a sheepish smile

"Sorry love I'll get out of your hair," she quickly closed the door.

Jackie grabbed the zip of the bag on the table and yanked it open.

Inside there was a variety of different clothing and a couple pairs of shoes.

After a few minutes of rummaging, she decided to pick a pair of black undergarments, a snug deep purple V neck jumper, a tight black mini skirt, black floral tights and some studded faux leather ankle boots.

It emphasized every curve and made her boobs look even better than they already were.

She threw on a cropped faux leather jacket, grabbed the bag of clothes that she had found also held her personal affects and knocked on the door to see if anyone was outside.

The door swung open unexpectedly, making Jack jump and land straight on her ass.

In front of her stood Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, possibly the greatest wizard to have ever lived.

Or at least she thought so, he had just busted her a ticket to freedom, so obviously she would think that.

He was dressed in pinstriped suit, with a floral tie and a silk scarf draped over his shoulders,

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I see that you're ready, we best be going," he looked down at her on the floor with curiosity,

"What're you doing on the floor?"

Jack pushed herself up and slung the bag back over her shoulder,

"Oh nothing, just looking for a glowing portal that narwhals and whales waltz out of when I fall on my ass," she told him sarcastically, a sly grin on her face.

The headmaster gave a hearty laugh then pulled her from the room, leading her down corridors,

"Miss Weasley, you never cease to amuse me. I'm rather going to miss visiting you here."

Jack grinned to her soon to be headmaster

"That's okay Prof, when I start school I can visit you as often as you'd like. You've yet to tell me the story of what happened the day you discovered your patronus was a phoenix."

Dumbledore laughed happily at the girls interest with patronus forms. He remembered the day he took it upon himself to teach the girl how to produce one. Took her two tries to choose the perfect memory and one to produce a perfect patronus.

The first, but less affective memory, was of her nine year old self and eleven years old Fred and George pulling countless pranks on Percy, by leaving ink pots in places he would knock them over and putting itching powder in his underwear.

Funny and memorable, but not beautiful enough to inspire happiness and warmth.

The stronger memory she used, was of her and her oldest (and favourite brother) Bill, when she was seven and he had come home for the winter holidays. They spent the whole day in the snow making the biggest snowman they could, using his ability to use magic freely outside Hogwarts.

"All in good time dear," he led her out the front of the institute without a second glance back at the bleak and soul sucking muggle building and took her down a side ally,

"Now Miss Weasley take my arm."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the elderly wizard,

"Uh, and why do I need to do that?"

"Apparition. Side-apparition to be exact. You'll feel slightly trapped and most people vomit their first time," Dumbledore held his arm out for Jack to take.

Placing her palm over his hand she nodded weakly at the thought,

"So nothing new then?"

Dumbledore turned his hand and they were pulled into a black swirling vortex of tight tube like air tunnels, that made Jack's head pound.

Suddenly Jack stopped abruptly, Dumbledore nowhere to be seen. She was swaying on her feet but managed to catch her breath quite quickly, before focusing on her surroundings.

It was the Burrow.

The Weasley's tall odd angled ramshackle home.

Tossing the bag back into her shoulder, she made her way to the door and pushed it open.

It smelled like home. Maybe that was a bit cliché, but it did, she'd missed the smell of baked goods and musty furniture.

Jack saw her mum's knitting needles moving hurriedly, pots and pans scrubbing themselves in mid air, she grinned widely.

She peered around, trying to see if anyone was downstairs, she moved to the stairs before shouting

"OY MUM, DAD! FRED! GEORGE! RON! GINNY! PERCY!" she even decided to shout out for Percy as well, because she knew that if the others hadn't heard, he would with his bloody hawk ears.

Suddenly two identical red heads popped over the banister

"JACK?" the two yelled, Fred and George.

Another red head popped over a higher banister, accompanied by short black hair and long frizzy brown hair,

"Did someone say Jack?" the third red questioned, Ron.

"Yes you bloody idiot can't you recognize the voice of your twin?" Jack yelled up at him.

Suddenly there was a whole lot of thudding and people running down the many steps on the stairs

"JACK!"

Jack was abruptly attacked in a hug by her younger sister Ginny, who wrapped her arms around her elder sister like a spider monkey.

Jack grinned and mussed up her sisters hair,

"Nice to see you too Ginny!"

Ginny was quickly tugged away by two gangly gingers with long hair and big smiles, one of them looked at the other

"Well well well what do we have here?"

The other smirked

"She looks like our partner in crime,"

"Sounds like our partner in crime,"

"And shouts like our partner in crime too."

Jack grinned widely at them

"Hello my fellow delinquent gingers, ready to cause chaos?"


	3. I Think Ron Has A Boy Crush On You

***~*Chapter Two: I Think Ron Has A Boy Crush On You*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hi! I decided to write another chapter as this story has had an unexpected amount of reads on Wattpad, so I thought I'd keep writing it! Thanks to everyone still reading!<strong>

**Which House should Jack be in?**

**Who should she be paired with? OC/?**

**Enjoy! **

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>Molly popped out from round the corner, glaring at the two elder ginger twins, "You two better not get your sister into anymore trouble, especially after what happened earlier with that boy Dudley," she told them sternly, goading a round of forced, 'Yes Mum'.<p>

She then turned to her eldest daughter and grabbed her into a tear producing hug, "Oh Jackie! It's so good to have you home!" She shrilled, crushing and deafening the poor girl half to death.

Even though she was being crushed half to death, she patted her mothers back and hugged her tightly, "It's nice to be home. I've missed all of you, even Percy!"

This earned her a tight smile from the highly strung wizard, "I've missed you too, Jacqueline. Now I must get back to my report. The Department of International Magical Cooperation is full of respectable wizards and witches and it would be unprofessional to keep them waiting," he told her smugly, strutting back up the stairs.

When Mrs Weasley finally released her daughter Jack rolled her eyes, "Ugh! I forgot he's trying to be Fudge's lapdog," she groaned, then turned to Ron, "RON!" She yelled in fake enthusiasm, grabbing him into a hug, squeezing him like a snake while Fred and George laughed at his bright red face.

"H-hi Ja-ack," he coughed out, her muscular arms were pure power around his soft squidgy frame.

Jack decided to finally release him and he started to cough, "B-bloody hell!"

Molly frowned, "Ronald Weasley!"

Ron scowled, "Right, sorry Mum," he turned to look at his smirking twin as Molly walked off up the stairs, "Hi Jack."

"Ronald aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? Or are you just going to stand there flailing like a fish out of water?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Uh, yeah, Right this is, uh," Ron stuttered, still red, the girl with frizzy bushy hair stepped forward, holding her hand out, "Hermione Granger. You must be Jacqueline Weasley, Ron's twin. He doesn't talk about you very much," she said.

Jack shook her hand in return, "Nice to meet you. Ron would talk about you when he, rarely, visited me," she turned to look at the dark haired boy with the glasses, "And you must be Harry. I think Ron has a boy crush on you, just won't shut up about the famous Harry Potter. It's nice to finally meet you," she told him, offering him her hand.

"JACK!" Ron spluttered, while Fred and George laughed.

Harry blinked a bit behind his glasses before taking her hand, "Nice to meet you too."

Jack smiled at Harry and Hermione, "I'd like to get to know you two better, but right now I really need to sleep. Dad's probably going to be pestering me about the muggle world at breakfast in the morning, I'm going to need to get as much sleep as I can get."

Suddenly the two elder twins grabbed her, Fred had her arms and George had her legs, making her jump slightly as they carried her up the stairs, "What are you two idjits doing?"

"Well you can't stay in yours and Ginny's room," George said,

"Hermione and her books are taking up most of the space," explained Fred.

"So we decided to offer you temporary residence in our room,"

"Free of charge."

Jack rolled her eyes, "So what you're saying is. That, Hermione is staying in mine and Ginny's room, so there's no space for me. So you offered to put up with me until after the World Cup?" She asked.

"Exactly!" they both cheered.

"Aww, and this is why you're my second and third favourite brothers!" She praised happily, "Choose between you who's in which position."

This erupted a loud disagreement between the twins over who was her second favourite brother and who was her third as Jack smiled to herself happily.

It was always funny to watch them squabble.


	4. Magical Manky Boot

***~*Chapter Three: Magical Manky Boot*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello All! Thank you everyone for followingfavouriteing/reviewing! I'm so happy you're enjoying my weird story so far! But I'm unsure as to who I should pair Jack up with and whether or not I should make this an M.**

**So please tell me what pairing you want;**

**Jack/Harry**

**Jack/Neville**

**Jack/?**

**I will do cannon pairings unless the character you guys want me to pair Jack with is a cannon, because then of course I would change it. For example if you guys chose Jack/Harry, I would write Ginny/Dean or something!**

**I think I'm going to shut up now because I'm confusing myself! XP**

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>The following morning Jacqueline had been woken up abruptly by her Molly, who was in a hurry to get everyone packed in time to set off.<p>

Jack quickly rummaged through her bag and found the outfit she wanted to wear; an old big black graphic tee, paired with a short pleated tartan skirt, black long socks, her leather jacket and some old combat boots.

After a while of wrapping and pinning, Jack managed to secure her long red locks up in a large messy bun, not caring much about the tattoo visible on her neck.

She'd gone down for breakfast and barely avoided her mother's gaze whenever she looked her way.

It took another half hour for the Weasley clan to set off and when they did they didn't have a clue where they were going. After ten minutes Jack had already climbed on Fred's back and made him carry her, using his ears to steer him.

"Where are we actually going?" Harry asked Ron, laughing as Jack steered Fred into a tree.

"Don't know," he replied before calling out to Authur, "Hey Dad! Where are we going?"

Arthur smiled happily, "Haven't the foggiest, keep up!" He yelled as they walked towards a man with a stupid hat.

Or at least, in Jack's opinion it was stupid.

The man greeted Mr Weasley with a brief man hug, "Arthur! It's about time son."

Suddenly a young man jumped from the tree, his face holding a sincere grin while Arthur apologized to Amos, "Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start," he turned to face the Weasley's plus two, "This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the ministry," he told them then turned to the young man, "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

Cedric shook his hand, "Yes sir."

The Strapping Young Lad's eyes seemed to wonder as he saw the female twin's butt sticking out from where she was clinging onto the reluctant Fred's back, but he quickly averted his gaze elsewhere.

Mr Diggory then turned to see the you boy that bared the famous scar, "Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter!" He exclaimed.

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

"Great great pleasure," Amos told the boy, shaking his hand firmly.

Harry nodded his head, "Pleasure to meet you too sir."

"Uh-hum..." The elder man in the stupid hat responded, obviously feeling that he was a superior being and that Harry was honored to have met him.

Jack's eye twitched, "That man is going to annoy me very quickly."

Fred laughed at her irritated tone, "Maybe we could swap his wand."

"Or slip him some puking pastilles," George suggested.

Jack grinned evilly, "Maybe we could do both, and also set off a bunch of Dungbombs in their tent, just for good measure."

"Brilliant," the twins stated together.

After traipsing up a large mountainous hill, Arthur finally decided to bring joy to their cold ears, "That's it sir, just over there."

Finally! Fred looked like he was going to keel over and clutch his ears away from his sisters mean grip.

Amos looked the ginger man, "Shall we? We don't want to be late."

It was a boot, a manky old boot. Of course Jack knew it was a portkey, but still! It was gross and she was very reluctant to the idea of touching something that could be riddled with disease. Not that she hadn't touched worse things in the Young Offenders Institute, but she still wasn't pleased with the idea.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked, looking at the group of people each clutching a part of the boot.

Fred patted him on the shoulder as he passed, "That isn't just any old manky boot mate."

"It's a portkey," George told him, joining the others in the boot grabbing.

Jack smiled at him, "Yet, it is still a manky boot. Just a magical manky boot," she said, grabbing the startled boy's hand and dragging him over to the magical manky boot, releasing his hand to squish in beside Ginny to grab a part of it.

"Time to go," Arthur told them all.

Harry looked at them all, baffled, "What's a 'portkey'?" he asked.

"Ready?" Arthur asked them.

Amos decided to count down, "After 3. One... Two..."

Arthur then realized Harry's hand was absent from the boot, "Harry!"

Harry rushed over and put his hand on the boot, just as Amos shouted, "Three!"

There was a white flash and suddenly they were all spinning, cheering and screaming as they went.


	5. Feet Off The Table!

***~* Chapter Four: Feet Off The Table!*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello! Thank you for sticking with me while I ram my way through writers block! I've decided that after further contemplation that this will be a HarryOC story!**

**I can't remember if I've said it before, but I will most likely change the rating. My M rated stories always do better than my T rated ones, plus I've always thought that the Yule Ball would have been a brilliant time for teenage pregnancies. Not saying that that will happen! Just voicing an idea ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>They couldn't hear anything but screaming and the whooshing of air around them as they spun around, limbs bashing into one another violently.<p>

"Let go kids!" Arthur told them, shouting over the noise.

Hermione didn't take took kindly to that suggestion and snapped "What?" at the ludicrousness of what the eldest Weasley told them.

Well they were spinning around in the air, so who could blame her?

Harry was the first to let go. Then Ron, Hermione and Jack, followed by the others. All of them screaming as they were sucked down to the ground.

They all landed with a thud. All of them except for Jack, who landed directly on top of Harry. She smiled, "Well hello there," she said with a suggestive wink, before rolling off the now blushing teen.

From above they could all see Arthur, Amos and Cedric walking skillfully through the air, "Show offs," Jack muttered, hauling herself to her feet and smoothing out her skirt.

Arthur laughed happily, "I bet that cleared your sinuses eh?" He asked as the three of them landed.

Cedric walked over to where Harry was still on the floor and offered him a hand up, giving Jack a dazzling smile as he did so, "Thanks," Harry replied, letting Cedric haul him up then jog off to join his father.

Jack stuck her tongue out at the boys back, then grabbed Harry's hand once more, "Come on!"

They walked across the field and there in front of them, was a massive crowd gathered and cheering, tents set up all over. Colours flying around in the air, people ridding their brooms and whizzing around after one another. It looked slightly chaotic, but not out of hand. It was a magnificent sight to behold.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur announced, leading them towards them beautiful chaos.

They walked into the crowd, taking in the sights. Music played and people flew about overhead.

After spending the last few years in a kiddie prison, to Jack, it seemed like heaven on Earth.

Arthur led his group to a small tent, but not before parting ways with the Diggory's, "Home sweet home," Arthur said, letting the two elder twins enter the tent, then the others.

Inside it was huge. It was like the Tardis from that muggle TV show Doctor Who.

"Girls. Choose a bunk and unpack. Ron, get out of the kitchen we're all hungry," Arthur scolded, sorting out his things.

"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron," the twins mimicked, placing their feet on the table .

"Feet off the table!"

The twins removed their feet from the table, "Feet off the table!" They chanted, placing their feet back on the table as Arthur walked past.

Harry smiled at their shenanigans, "I love magic."

Jack then realised that her hand was still softly gripped by Harry's, she quickly removed it and slung her arm across his shoulders casually, "Me too."


	6. Thinly Veiled Threat

***~*Chapter Five: Thinly Veiled Threat*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll! XD<strong>

**Enjoy**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>The stadium was huge and packed full of wizards and witches from all around the world.<p>

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione we walking up flights and flights of stairs, "Blimey Dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked.

Bellow them were Lucius and Draco Malfoy, watching them, "Well put it this way, if it rains... you'll be the first to know," Lucius spoke up, answering Ron's question, making them all stop.

The ferrety boy sneered smugly, "Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

Jack rolled her eyes, "Wow, Cornelius Fudge," she said sarcastically, mocking the idiotic male.

Lucius smiled sourly at the Weasley female he'd seen around Fudge's office previous years then whacked his son slightly, "Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people," the Weasley clan started to move away but Lucius clamped the end of his walking stick onto Harry's hand, "Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can."

Now. Jack didn't know about the others, bit she thought that that definitely sounded like a thinly veiled threat.

They then parted ways and found their seats, "Come on up, take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for."

"Come on!" George yelled.

Fred nudged Jack in the side, "It's the Irish! There's Troy!"

"And Mullet!"

"And Moran!" Fred and George yelled.

Five green and white figures flew through the air on their brooms leaving a colored trail behind them. A glittering leprechaun appeared in the sky and started dancing, making them all gasp in excitement.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George yelled.

Five red figures this time, one of them performed a stunt on his broom, while another appeared on the large screen. The crowd began to chant 'Krum, Krum, Krum'.

Jack couldn't help but think that the guy looked like a furry toe. Sure he was probably a really nice guy, but that didn't mean he didn't look like a hobbit's big toe.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

Jack smiled, "Well from the sound it, I'd guess that his name is Krum? But that might just be me," she joked.

Fred wrapped his arm around his sisters neck in a mock choke hold, "That's Victor Krum, he's the best Seeker in the world!"

Suddenly everyone went quiet and an all too familiar voice filled the stadium, "Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!"

The match was amazing and everyone was so happy it was like they were drunk once they'd gone back to their tent.

"There's no one like Krum," Ron exclaimed as his two elder brother flapped their arms grunting Krum in a comical way, "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist," he insisted, removing the Irish flag that his brother had oh so kindly dumped on his head.

"Think you're in love Ron?" Ginny asked him.

"Shut up!"

The twins grabbed Jack and they all started to sing, "Viktor I love you! Viktor I do!" Harry joined in laughing at the expression on Ron's face, "When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu!"

Out side there was lots of noise and what seemed to be fireworks, "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred said.

Arthur went to check outside then quickly broke up Ron and George's squabbling, "Stop! Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here," he grabbed Ginny, "Now!"

They quickly headed out of the tent and found themselves in sheer panic and destruction.

"Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Fred, George... Ginny is your responsibility," Arthur shouted over the carnage and flames.

Some figures in pointed hoods carrying flaming torches were walking across the campsite chanting ominous noises, burning the place to the ground.

Crowds of people rushed around in panic bumping into one another and splitting Jack and Harry up from the others.

"JACK! HARRY!" Hermione screamed, but she was ferried off in the crowd.

The two adolescents grabbed each others hands and tried to make way through the sea of people, only to trip over.

The pair blacked out as the terrified witches and wizards trampled them into the dirt...


	7. Shifty Looking Bloke

***~*Chapter Six: Shifty Looking Bloke*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hey! I've been on holiday for the past week and it was nice to come back to some story lovin'! Thank y'all! I wrote this while jammin along to my new best of Mis-Teeq CD and gazing lovingly at my two new Game of Thrones T-shirts that were waiting for me when we came home! I'm a happy weirdo! XD<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>Jack was the first to stir after the trampling. The air smelled burnt, everything was crusted with dark soot and there was barely anything left in the cold darkening night.<p>

Underneath her was Harry, who seemed to be stirring, "Why do I always end up on top of you?" Jack asked him.

Harry blinked rapidly at how close Jack's chest was to his face, "Uh-I-uh-um," he stuttered out, then noticed a dark figure grinning at a weird skull in the sky that had a snake coiling from it's mouth.

Jack turned, following Harry's line of sight, "Come on," she whispered, grabbing Harry's hand as she saw the peculiar man and they ran round the back of a few charred tens.

From the slight distance they could hear Ron and Hermione calling their names until the two reached them, "Been looking for you for ages. Thought we lost you," Ron told them with relief while Hermione grabbed Jack into a hug.

"What is THAT?" Harry asked them.

They looked at the monstrous thing in the sky. The longer Harry looked, the more his forehead seared in pain and he had to apply pressure to try to stop the pain.

Suddenly they we circled in a ring of wizards and had to duck as each wizard's wand erupted red hexes.

"Stop!" Arthur yelled running to where the four kids were huddled together on the floor, "That's my son and daughter!" He told them with others trailing him.

"Ron, Jack, Harry, Hermione are you alright?" He asked the four teens who's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Which of you conjured this?" A manic Barty Crouch demanded, pointing his wand in each of their face.

Great, because Jack really needed MORE Ministry drama!

Arthur turned to the superior, "You can't possibly..."

"Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Crouch's voice raised with each word.

"Crime?" Harry questioned to Hermione.

Arthur tried to argue their case, "Barty, they're just kids."

"What crime?" A confused Harry persisted.

Hermione gave the boy a weak smile, "Harry it's his mark."

"Well shit..." Jack muttered under her breath, tightening her grip on Harry's slightly shaking hand to reassure him.

"Those people tonight, in the masks... they're his too aren't they? they're his followers," Harry asked his three friends who nodded awkwardly.

Barty Crouch and the other wizards had finished their own conversation over the guilty party, "Follow me," he told the other wizards.

"There was a man!" Harry called, grabbing Barty's attention, "Before. There," he pointed.

Jack nodded, "Really shifty looking bloke in a trench coat. Fairly tall too, I think," she added.

"All of you, this way," Barty told the wizards and they all started to make their way through the blackened tents.

"Harry, who?" Arthur asked the shaggy haired boy.

Harry shrugged, "I dunno. I didn't see his face."


	8. His Best Friend's Beautiful Sister

***~*Chapter 7: His Best Friend's Beautiful Sister*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hey! I wrote this when I was half awake and watching Breaking Bad, so there might be grammatical mistakes but let's just roll with that! <strong>

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>Jack had to awkwardly pat her mothers back as Molly cried that her eldest daughter was having her first train ride to school and the once they'd gotten on the train, all of the other students took turns staring at the big breasted new Weasley.<p>

For the first half of the train ride Jack had been kidnapped by Fred and George and it mostly consisted of Lee Jordan unsuccessfully flirting with her and the twin threatening everyone that looked into their compartment at her; whether the person was deliberately looking in, or not.

After an hour or so, Jack decided that the twins were being idiot and went to go find Ron, Harry and Hermione. It wasn't too hard to find them once she spotted Ron talking to the Old Lady with the sweets trolley, "Packet of drewbals and a liquorice wand," Ron told the lady but then looked down into his hand realising the he didn't have enough money, "On second thought, just the drewbals."

Harry appeared from behind him, "It's alright I'll get it."

Ron shook his head, "Just the drewbals, thanks."

Jack decided that she may as well buy something from the trolley, as the sandwich Molly had given her was squished and not exactly appealing, "A chocolate frog and a pumpkin pasty please."

Jack hadn't had a pumpkin pasty for years and she wasn't going to pass up the chance to eat one now.

Harry and Jack looked at each other and smiled, "Thank you," she told the lady before slipping past the cart and into the three's compartment, brushing past Harry to sit opposite Ron, "Hello Ronald. Hermione."

"Anything sweet for you dear?" the lady asked Harry who was looking back at Jack, he'd felt something as she brushed past him. Not just her arm brushing his, but a tingling sensation.

No, that sort of thing only happens in the movies and why would someone as beautiful as her, go for a boy that live under the stairs.

Figuring that he must have just imagined it he turned back to the lady, "Oh no thank you, I'm not hungry," he replied then retreated and sat down beside Jack with a happy smile.

Hermione huffed, thrusting her paper down into her lap violently, "This is horrible, how can the ministry not know who conjured it. Isn't there any security or-"

"Loads according to Dad, that's what worried them so much," Ron interrupted what he knew would turn into a rant.

"Happened right under their noses, they're not going to be happy bunnies, " Jack told them, then shoved the pumpkin pasty into her mouth happily with a delicious moan.

It was just as good as she remembered, maybe even more so.

The sudden moan flustered the 14 year old by that sat beside her and he rubbed his forehead awkwardly.

Hermione noticed him rub the spot where his scar marked, "It's hurting again isn't it, your scar."

Harry shook his head with a slight smile, "I'm fine."

The teenage genius wasn't going to take no for an answer, "You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you saw at the world cup, and the dream."

Jack knew that by Sirius, Hermione meant the supposed mass murder Sirius Black and she'd also been told by Ron that he had been falsely accused. After consuming the pumpkin pasty and chocolate frog, Jack had fallen asleep on the seat, almost putting her head on Harry's lap.

Harry decided to write a letter to Sirius and handed it to the snowy white owl that was Hedwig, "Hedwig, there we go," he stroked the owl then sent it off, then sat back down next to Jack.

He knew he should wake her up, the train would reach the station soon and they needed to change their robes, but he didn't have the heart, she looked so peaceful. He'd just leave the task of waking her to Ron, meanwhile he could steal glances at his best friend's beautiful sister.


	9. Weasley, Jacqueline!

***~*Chapter Eight: Weasley, Jacqueline!*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hi! I tried to make this longer and I used the chapter from the book as guidelines! I hope you guys like it! Keep telling me which house you think she should be in, there's still time!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>Rain poured as they rode in the carriages and once they'd gotten inside the school the students crowded around one of the arches outside, marveling at the sight of four flying horses flapping through the air, pulling a carriage going in to land at Hogwarts. A ship started to glide towards the school too, increasing in size as it went to shore.<p>

The students cheered, jostling each other round, squishing Jack up against Harry while someone's elbow jabbed into her ribs.

"Blimey," Ron said, shaking off the water in his hair and right into Jack's face, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak- ARRGH!" he yelled as water burst on top of him.

A big red water balloon had dropped out from the ceiling and burst onto Ron's head. The water fuzzed his eye sight, making him stagger sideways into Harry, just as a second water bomb dropped; narrowly missing Hermione, but bursting on Jack's head, "SHIT!" She screamed, tripping into Harry and once again falling on top of him.

The people around them shrieked as another balloon hit, pushing each other to get out of the line of fire. Jack clumsily pushed herself off Harry and pulled him up, not noticing the large imprint her wet chest had left on his shirt.

The four of them looked up above them and there, floating about Twenty feet above was Peeves the Poltergeist; a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie smiling maliciously with concentration as he took aim again.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry female voice, "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

It was Professor McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, who had come dashing out of the Great Hall. She skidded on the wet floor and haphazardly grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling on the pooling water, "Ouch, sorry, Miss Granger!"

Hermione gasped, her eyes popping, "That's all right, Professor!" She rasped.

The Deputy Head glared at the poltergeist, "Peeves, get down here NOW!" She demanded while straightening out her hat and glaring upward through her spectacles.

"Not doing nothing!" the poltergeist cackled, lobbing a water bomb at a group of fifth-year girls who screamed and dived into the Great Hall, "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall, "I'm warning you, Peeves!"

Peeves stuck out his tongue before throwing the last of his water bombs into the air and zoomed off up the marble staircase cackling insanely.

Jack raised her eyebrows, "Seriously?" she asked Harry, "Water bombs? Is that the best he could come up with?"

Harry smiled awkwardly, "He gets worse," he told her, trying not to look anywhere but her face.

Jack was drenched head to toe in water; her robes were heavy, her white shirt had gone transparent with her black tie sticking to it, the pleated mid thigh length skirt she wore stuck to her thighs, her tights now had ladders, her steel toe capped boots had droplets of water on them and she could wring the water from her two long plaits.

"Well, move along, then!" Professor McGonagall said sharply to the bedraggled crowd, "Into the Great Hall, come on!" she told them, sending an evaporating spell across them all.

They were dry by the time they enter through the Great Hall's doors and Jack couldn't believe her eyes.

She'd read about the Great Hall in books and her brothers had told her how grand it was but she had never believed them and now she knew that she should have.

Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of floating candles. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. It was much warmer in there than it was outside, just from body heat alone.

Jack lost Harry, Ron and Hermione as she was pushed down between the table to where the First-years stood, with their black Hogwarts ties that would soon be striped in their House colours.

Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and on top of it was the old Sorting Hat. The first years stared at it like Ron would at a spider; with fear. For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat burst into song:

A thousand years or more ago, When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown, Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fin. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission; And power-hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide Their favorites from the throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong!

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished singing. Jack just rolled her eyes.

Yes, it was an interesting song, but seriously? Why not just read a book!

Professor McGonagall unrolled a large scroll of parchment, "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

Stewart Ackerly? Oh his parents must have hated him...

A small tremblimg boy walked forward, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool, "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the applauding Ravenclaw table.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the other side of the hall erupted with cheers, Malfoy was clapping as Baddock joined the Slytherins. Baddock probably didn't know that Slytherin House had turned out more Dark witches and wizards than any other.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered the loudest by far and Dennis Creevey looked ecstatic to be joining them. The Hat kept going and it felt like it would never end, until, Professor McGonagall finally called the name everyone had been waiting for,

"Weasley, Jacqueline!"

Jack was the last person to be sorted and she could feel everyone's eyes on her as she placed the hat on her head and sat on the stool.

"Hmm," the hat said, "I was meant to see you a few years ago. No matter. I see you have plenty of spirit. Witt too. You're much like two of your brothers, might not be good... So where shall I put you?"

Jack rolled her eyes, as long as she didn't go into Slytherin she would be fine. If she did go into Slytherin there was a high chance she would be disowned. Or at least, she'd feel disowned.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" the small voice sounded interested ,"Are you sure? You've got greatness inside you and Slytherin could take you to that greatness," it tried to persuade, but she wasn't going to buy his sales speech, "No? I guess I better put you in..."


	10. Eternal Glory

***~*Chapter Nine: _Eternal Glory*~*_**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello! Here's what you've all been waiting for, the chapter we find out what house she's in. I hope you all like it. I've been adding elements of both book and movie into this chapter and I think I'm going to keep doing that, seeing as I really missed Peeves in the film. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but I hope you like it!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p><strong>"GRYFFINDOR!"<strong>

The entire Gryffindor table went into an eruption of cheers and excitement as Jack removed the hat and joined them, sitting beside Hermione, who'd left a space for her.

Jack smiled at the outcome. At least now she wouldn't feel alienated from her own family.

Once the cheers died down Professor Dumbledore took his place behind a golden lectern that had an owl on the front and dripping candles at the sides.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..."

Suddenly, Mr Filch the Caretaker slipped through the big double doors and ran to the Headmaster with high knees. Jack shook her head as the students sniggered.

If it was going to be like this everyday, she'd fit in just fine.

After whispering frantically to Dumbledore, Filch spun round and ran back out the double doors; still doing high knees.

Dumbledore kept going as normal, "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament," the students started whispering wide eyed to one another.

"You're JOKING!" Fred said loudly, his exclamation stopped the whispers and nearly everyone laughed.

Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively, "I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time.. . no. . ." Dumbledore muttered, "Where was I? Ah yes. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

The doors once again opened and through them trotted a group of young ladies dressed in blue. They danced up the aisle and every now and then stopped and made elegant hand gestures, followed by the noise, 'Ah...' While they released butterflies and a younger student did acrobatics.

"Bloody hell..." Ron muttered, his wide eyes glued to the way the beautiful women wiggled their assets. Jack and Hermione looked around in disgust and noticed that almost every single male in the room was applauding vigorously and almost drooling at the sight of these women.

The two disgusted teens looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "Males."

The wiggling women were followed in by a gigantic women, who had a big red fur coat on and an aging face. There was no doubt that this woman was part giant.

"Blimey," Seamus stated, "That's one big woman."

Once the students stop cheering and drooling Dumbledore spoke again, "And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

A group of older boys with bo staffs marched down the aisle to the rhythm they beat into the floor. They spun the staffs with ease, the ends sparking upon impact with the floor.

Once again Ron was in awe as the last student entered with their headmaster, "Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum!"

Jack wasn't anymore impressed up close to the Seeker. She still thought he looked like a toe.

She turned to her twin brother and smirked, "Wow Ron! Now you can stalk him!" She gasped in mock enthusiasm.

"Piss off!" Was the only response she received from her brother.

* * *

><p>Once they'd all settled in and gorged themselves on delicious food, Dumbledore once again took his place by his lectern, "Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks,"<p>

"Wicked," Fed and George exclaimed, they were definitely going to enter.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

All of a sudden the enchanted ceiling started to roar with thunder and rain, making some of the students scream. With a quick flip of the wand it stopped and they all gawped at the man who stopped it.

He had a large bulbous eye on some thick leather and it wandered around the room, while his face was scarred up and his hair thinning. The heavy coat didn't help the man's movements with his duff leg.

"Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody!" Ron gasped.

Hermione turned to the ginger, "Alastor Moody? The Auror?" She asked, not removing her wonderous gazed from the man.

Dead Thomas looked back to Ron in curiosity, "Auror?"

"Dark Wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days," Ron explained to him, making Jack frown.

"He was doing okay last time I talked to him. Then again, that was a few years ago, but it doesn't look like he's changed much," Jack told them and shrugged.

Ron's mouth flew open in surprise, "How the bloody hell do YOU, know Mad-Eye Moody?"

Jack wasn't amused, "Sometimes he'd be there when I would have those chats with Fudge, at the Ministry. Usually he'd just tell me about who it was he'd just caught or how not to end up in Azkaban," she said, turning back to Dumbledore who was starting to speak again.

Mad-Eye had been greeted by Dumbledore and popped open a hip flask, taking a long swig.

That was new. Jack had never seen that hip flask before and she knew that the man was too set in his ways to start something different.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" Seams asked, eyeing the mans strange choice of flask; it was dull and brown, not at all the sort of thing one would want to drink from.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice."

A man in long black robes and bowler hat took the floor, "After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final.

Suddenly the Great Hall was filled with shouting pupils and angry muttering.

"That's rubbish!" yelled Fred and George, "You don't know what you're doing!"

Jack let out a short chuckle in disbelief, catching the attention of Ron, Harry and Hermione, "The things people are willing to do for money and_ 'eternal glory'_," she shook her head, "More like granting a death wish."

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over everyone else's as he cast a spell over a tall box. It gradually melted it's way into a goblet containing a blue flame,

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."


	11. His Protégée

***~*Chapter Ten: His Protégée*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Heya! I wasn't going to update so soon, but I found that Billy Idol is really motivating music to listen too! While I was writing this I realized that it made Jack sound a bit like she could do everything and that her only fault was the delinquent thing, but her magical abilities will be explained later on. But I kinda figured that Harry is a brilliant wizard, so he should be paired with a brilliant witch. <strong>

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**PM me if there are any questions, but I'm not going to reveal anything big XD**

**Enjoy! **

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>The next couple of school days were interesting to say the least. Professor Trelawney didn't like Jack and hovered around her, double checking all of the things on the table were there and that she hadn't taken anything.<p>

Jack impressed Professor Sprout with her knowledge of both muggle and magical plants during herbology and Professor Snape was uncharacteristically borderline pleasant to her during potions.

Professor Snape was being extremely unpleasant to all of the students due to the fact he hadn't gotten the job he wanted, so he was being colder than usual. Although, for some reason he never degraded anything Jack did and went as far as telling her that what she'd brewed 'wasn't unsalvageable'.

She was sure Dumbledore had something to do with it.

When they entered the classroom for their first lesson with Professor Moody, Harry and Ron managed to get a desk in the middle while Jack and Hermione got one to the side. They hurried into their chairs, took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and waited quietly for Moody to arrive.

It wasn't long until they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor and he entered the room, looking as gnarled and frightening as ever. His metal leg was protruding out from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "Those books. You won't need them."

Hermione grumbled under her breath in annoyance, while Ron had a worried smile on his face, hoping that this didn't mean they were performing hexes on each other.

Moody grabbed a stub of chalk and haphazardly scrawled his name on the chalkboard behind him, "Alastor Moody. Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"he asked.

"Three sir," Hermione answered him.

He turned to start writing more information on the board, "And they are so named?"

Hermione sat up stiffly her face cold, "Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will-"

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct," Moody cut her off, "Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk MR FINNIGAN!"

Seamus looked around in disbelief that he'd been caught, "Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head, " he muttered.

Suddenly Mad-Eye threw the chalk at Seamus in anger, almost hitting him in the face, "So, which curse shall we see first? WEASLEY!"

Ron looked in panic and turned to look at Jack pleadingly, but she shook her head. Mad-Eye had always called her Jacqueline; she'd told him to call her Jack, but he'd always called her by her full name instead.

"Yes..." Ron asked, cautiously standing up, hoping that a piece of chalk wouldn't be going his way next.

Mad-Eye looked at him, "Give us a curse," he growled.

"We-Well, my dad did tell me about one..." He drifted off, "The imperious curse," Ron said, regaining his confidence before sitting back down slowly.

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why," Moody turned, opened his desk drawer and took out a glass jar. Three reasonably large black spiders were scuttling around inside it.

Jack cringed. She knew what was coming next and she was sure that it wasn't going to be as great as everyone else thought it would be once it started. Why Dumbledore okayed this, she wasn't sure.

A year or so ago she'd asked Dumbledore about the unforgivable curses and practically begged him to teach her how to withstand the two that couldn't kill.

Dumbledore had been reluctant, seeing as her request was illegal, especially when practiced on a 13 year old, but he visited her for three solid weeks to coach her through the two of them and eventually the Imperious curse was unaffective on her.

The cruciatus curse was harder and Dumbledore had potions brewed to help her, but when she realized that the pain wasn't physical, she found ways to throw up her mental walls and deflect it; the only side effect being that her eyes would roll into the back of her head.

Let's just say that Dumbledore and Jack had a deal not to ever mention this to her parents and she became his protégée.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Engorgio. Imperio!"

The spider grew in size, then leapt from Moody's hand on a silk thread and began to swing backward and forward like an acrobat. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

The students started to laugh, but Hermione and Jack swapped worried looks before looking back to the spider.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled, "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away at his words, "Total control," said Moody quietly as he flicked his wand and the spider was kicking its legs frantically over a bucket of water, "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats. . ." he led the spider back onto his desk.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," Moody said, it was obvious to few that he was talking about when Voldemort had power, "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act and who was acting of their own free will,"

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped. He walked close to "Another.. another.. Come on come on. Longbottom is it? Up," he told Neville who's hand was shakily in the air.

Neville slowly stood up.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology," he told the snaggletooth boy.

"There's the um... The cruciatus curse," he struggled.

"Correct! Correct! come come," Mad-Eye led the boy to the spider on his desk, "Particularly nasty. The torture curse."

Moody started to torture the spider on the desk, making Neville watched as the creature screamed. Neville started screwing his face up and twitching his hands.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled, "Stop it!"

Jack shook her head, "Can't you see it's bothering him?" She asked loudly, but kept her voice level.

Mad-Eye stopped and picked up the screaming spider, "Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger?" he asked, placing the creature on the desk in front of the two girls.

Hermione shook her head, so he turned to Jack, "Jacqueline, I know Dumbledore has been teaching you about the Unforgivable Curses, could you tell us what the last one is?"

She shook her head, following Hermione's lead, "I'd rather not, Professor," she replied sourly, glaring at him directly in the face.

Mad-Eye's good eye twitched before flicking his wand, "Avada Kedavra."

The spider curled up, dead on the desk, "The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room," he told everyone, approaching Harry's desk before flipping open his flask and swigging.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Jack weren't too pleased as they left the class room and determinedly made their way down the stairs.<p>

"Brilliant isn't he!" Ron praised, "Completely demented of course. Terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really BEEN there you know," Ron told his two friends and his sister.

Hermione turned round quickly, glaring at the ginger boy, "There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face."

On the stairs, staring out a stain glass window was Neville, his face blank, "Neville?" The frizzy haired girl asked.

Suddenly a loud thunk, came from behind them and Mad-Eye approached, touching Neville's shoulder, "Son. You alright?"

The only response he got was a confused nod.

"Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something," Moody told him as he took off up the stairs, Neville hesitantly followed.

The three of them watched, "Something happened to him," Jack stated, "Mad-Eye knew that Neville would have that reaction. He did it deliberately. The man might have lost a few of his marble, but not all of them. That was just was just fucked up," she muttered, to the three of them before storming off down the stairs. Her thick boots echoing as she went.


	12. Kitty Litter

***~*Chapter Eleven: Kitty Litter*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hi! This chapter's short but I like this scene and I had to put it in! I'm going to the Harry Potter Studios tomorrow and I'm SO EXCITED! I'm going to be able to see the costumes and sets, I'll also get to drink butterbeer <strong>**and ride on a broom stick! YAY!**

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>The grounds were sodden with water and the unlucky students were drenched in rain, unlike the more fortunate students who'd stayed in.<p>

Some of the students had congregated around the flaming goblet that stood in the Great Hall. Harry, Jack, Ron and Hermione being some of those students.

Hermione had her nose stuck in a text book, occasionally looking up if someone interesting placed their name into the goblet.

Jack was picking at the hideous orange nail varnish Ginny had put on her the night before, when Cedric Diggory entered the hall, his friends were behind him, goading him while he placed his name in the flames.

They all cheered on the Hufflepuff student as he and his friends left the hall.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it?" Ron asked Harry,

Jack rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you have a death wish, " she muttered sourly, using a bench to scrape some mud off her heavy boots.

Ron ignored her, "In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen."

"Yeah well rather you than me," he replied, agreeing with Jack; he'd already had enough run ins with death.

Suddenly a loud burst of cheers exploded as the two Weasley twins entered, each holding a little glass vial.

The two of them stopped and smiled to them all, "Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it," George said,

"Cooked it up just this morning," Fred explained.

Hermione looked up at the elder Weasley twins, "It's not going to work," she sung in a knowing voice.

Fred and George looked at each other then crouched down either side of where Jack and Hermione sat, "Oh yeah? And why's that Granger?" Fred asked.

Hermione pointed at the thin line around the goblet, "You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" George replied.

"So," Hermione closed her book, "a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion."

"That's why it's so brilliant," Fred pointed out,

"Because its so pathetically dimwitted."

The two boys then got and and linked their arms through one another, "Ready Fred?"

"Ready George?" They asked each other, "Bottoms up!" The said, downing the potion and jumping over the line and cheering loudly.

They dropped their names in the goblet and high-fived.

In a spark, the flame from the goblet fired up and they were flung across the room onto the floor.

They sat up slowly, their hair turning grey and long grey whiskers sprouting into beards on their chins.

Jack shook her head and snorted, at least now neither of her brothers were going to meet impending doom.

"You said..." George accused his twin,

"No, you said!" Fred exclaimed before grabbing his twin by the shoulders and wrestling around on the floor, gaining a circle of people cheering them on.

With an exasperated sigh, Jack pushed herself of the bench and made her way into the circle, "Come on dimwits, let's go visit Madam Pomfrey!" She yelled at the two over the noise, causing them all so shut up and stared at her.

The two continued to fight and Jack had to grab them by their collars to pick them up and drag them out of the room, everyone staring at her.

At just the same time, Viktor Krum entered with his headmaster.

Krum nodded to Jack. He liked a woman with common sense, it why he was always in the Library staring at Hermione.

Her two brothers stared at her while she dragged them away, "Did Krum just nod at you?" George asked her in shock.

"No George, you must be going senile," she told him and Fred laughed at him.

George scowled, "You're going senile too!" he yelled,

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

They continued to shout at each other until Jack couldn't take anymore, "Ladies! Ladies, you're boobs are both as saggy as each others! Now let's get a move on before the aging potion turns you both into dust and Mrs Norris uses you as kitty litter!"


	13. JACQUELINE!

***~*Chapter Twelve: JACQUELINE!*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hi, been awhile but here's a new chapter and Happy New Year! Sorry if the use of swear words offends anyone, but Jack does swear like a sailor XD<strong>

**ENJOY!**

**MicroSpider**

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was lit up with the frantic banter of the students from all three wizarding schools who were desperate to know who their champion would be.<p>

Dumbledore stood beside the Goblet, trying to calm them down, "Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!"

Dumbledore approached the Goblet and the blue flame turned a shocking red, before a piece of paper flew out and he caught it, "The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang crowd cheered and high-fived each other while Krum went off into one of the side doors.

Hermione and Jack shared and hopeful look, maybe now he wouldn't have time to watch the two girls in the library in hopes of asking out Hermione. They way he watched them, it was a bit unnerving.

Another name flew from the Goblet and into the headmaster's hand, "The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour."

The Beauxbatons girls cheered as Fleur got up, her face slightly smug.

Finally the last name flew from the Goblet; the Hogwarts champion, "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory!"

The Hogwarts pupils burst into cheers and clapping as Cedric took the stage.

Jack smirked, maybe one of the challenges would mangle up his face. She wasn't a fan of him or the way he stared at her boobs, butt and, well, every part of her.

Dumbledore clapped too, "Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!"

Everyone was applauding again, but they were cut short by the Goblet glowing red once more and another name flew out, "Harry Potter," he said, and Harry shrunk down in his seat, everyone around him openly staring, "Harry Potter?" Dumbledore looked around, searching for the boy that possessed the name in his hand.

Hagrid shook his head, "No... No," he muttered in disbelief.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted.

Hermione grabbed the boys arm and pushed him up from his seat, "Go on Harry. Harry for goodness sake."

Harry slowly walked up to Dumbledore, who gave him the piece of paper, and then proceeded into room where the other champions were.

The room was full of muttering and shouting, "He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet!" someone yelled.

Dumbledore was searching the room frantically, there was only one student powerful enough to confund the Goblet and slip the name of an underage student, into the Goblet, and that student was a friend of Harry Potter's.

Professor McGonagall rushed to Dumbledore when she saw him searching, "Albus, what is it?"

"Jacqueline," he said, "Jacqueline Weasley, where is she?" He asked her, his voice tight as he tried to keep his anger down.

Minerva was confused, but didn't question him, "She's over there," she told him, nodding to where the red head girl sat with Hermione, who was talking her ear off.

"JACQUELINE!" he he shouted, grabbing everyone's attention, "Come with me!" He told her, his voice not as furious as before, but still just as sharp.

Jack nodded and quickly rushed over to Dumbledore, who put his hand on her shoulder and guided her through the door the champions had gone through, "Jacqueline, did you help Mr Potter put his name in the Goblet of Fire?" he demanded.

Jack stared at him, her mouth hanging open, "NO!" she all but screamed, "I hate this tournament! It's just an excuse for young witches and wizards to get themselves killed for money and glory! Why the hell would I want to put my friend's name in?" she shouted, her voice going up in pitch by the second.

Why the hell would she want to kill Harry? He was her friend! How dare Dumbledore accuse her of something that she didn't do!

Dumbledore let out a sharp exhale, "Jacqueline, I'm truly sorry, I just had to be sure."

She huffed, "Right, fine. It's okay, we need to find out how this happened," she told him as some of the Professors hurried to them after they heard the angry screaming.

They quickly made their way down the steps until they saw Harry and the three other, Dumbledore was quick to grab Harry, "Harry! Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?"

Harry shook his head, "N-no sir," he replied, his voice shaky.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No sir," Harry repeated.

"You're absolutely sure?" Dumbledore checked.

"Yes sir."

"Well of course 'e is lying," Madame Maxime cried, almost hitting her head on a lantern hanging from the ceiling.

Mad-Eye glared at her as he joined, "The hell he is. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful confundus charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year," he growled, looking at Jack with his magic eye, "Only one student being an exception."

Igor sneered and shoved his face into Mad-Eye's, "You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye."

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?" Moody's voice darkened.

"That doesn't help Alastor. I leave this to you Barty," Dumbledore told Mr Crouch.

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight... a tri-wizards champion," he told them.

Everyone looked to Harry, who's eyes were wide and decided that he didn't want to look anywhere but at Jack.

Jack quickly grabbed the scared teen into a tight hug, "It's going to be okay. You've got people to help you get through this."

Dumbledore cleared his voice and Jack released Harry, "Harry, Cedric perhaps you should go up to bed, you too Jacqueline. I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Harry glanced at Cedric, who nodded, and the three of them left together.

The Great Hall was deserted now, "So," said Cedric, with a slight smile, "We're playing against each other again!"

"I s'pose," said Harry said, unsure of what to say. He just wanted to talk to Jack and ask her why she'd been down with the teachers and himself and not in the common room.

"So. . . tell me. . ." said Cedric as they reached the entrance hall, "How did you get your name in?"

Jack frowned, "I didn't," Harry replied, staring up at him, "I didn't put it in. I was telling the truth."

"Ah. . . okay," Cedric muttered, glancing at Jack suspiciously, "Well . . . see you, then."

Instead of going up the marble staircase, Cedric headed for a door to its right. Harry and Jack climbs up the stairs, "Uh, Jack? Why were you, uh, with Dumbledore and the other professors?" Harry asked awkwardly.

Jack smiled, knowing that he'd ask her this sooner or latter, "When I was in that muggle delinquent institute, the Professors would visit me and teach me, Dumbledore visited me the most, he said that I had an extraordinary amount of power for someone so young," she told him, "Dumbledore took me under his wing and taught me magic personally and now I've got an immense amount of magical talent."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, "Dumbledore thought that you'd helped me."

Jack nodded just as they came face to face with the Fat Lady, It was a surprise to see that she was not alone in her frame.

The wizened witch who had flitted into her neighbor's painting while they were with the teachers and other champions, was now sitting smugly beside the Fat Lady. She must have dashed through every picture lining seven staircases to reach here before him. Both she and the Fat Lady were looking down at them with the curious eyes.

"Well, well, well," said the Fat Lady, "Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as school champion, then?"

"Balderdash," Harry muttered, his voice dull and unimpressed.

Violet looked offended, "It most certainly isn't!" said cried.

"No, no, Vi, it's the password," the Fat Lady said soothingly, and she swung forward on her hinges to let Jack and Harry into the common room.

There was nobody to be seen in the common room as they stepped through the portrait hole, "Everything's going to be okay, you know that right?" Jack told Harry with a reassuring smile, "People are going to be twats and they won't believe you, but as long as Dumbledore knows that you're telling the truth, everything will be okay."

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets, unsure what else to do with them, "Ron's not going to be okay," he muttered.

Jack rolled her eyes, but kept a smile on her face, "You know Ron, he's not exactly the brightest person, he'll figure out that he's being a dick. Might take a while."

Harry laughed slightly at the way she so casually insulted her own twin brother, "You're very blunt."

The ginger teen shrugged, "What's the point in beating around the bush? Might as well just tell it to someone straight to avoid conflicts and hope you don't get punched in the face."

"Had much experience with being punched in the face then?" he asked her, liking that he could easily talk to her even though he'd barely known her more than a few days.

Jack smiled and nodded her head, "Sometimes it is best to choose words very carefully. I've had to have my nose straightened out by Dumbledore more times than I'd like to admit."

The two of them walked up the staircase laughing with one another until they reached the stairs that split off up to the dormitories, "I guess I'll, uh see you tomorrow. Night," Harry stuttered out before heading up to the male dorms.

Jack grinned, "Night Harry, don't take any of Ron's bullshit!" she called out to him before she untied her braids and shook her hair free as she headed up to bed.


End file.
